1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web camera, and more particularly to a web camera with position adjustment function.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Web cameras are video cameras that transmit images in real time to computers or computer network so that users can hold videoconferences or have video chats.
A conventional web camera comprises a clamping apparatus connected pivotally to a camera module. The clamping apparatus is used to clamp an upper edge of a computer screen or is directly placed on a desk. The camera module can be selectively adjusted to a suitable angle relative to the clamping apparatus to allow a camera lens of the camera module to aim at a user's face for well-angled shooting.
However, when the conventional web camera clamps the upper edge of the computer screen, the camera module is located higher than the user's face. Under this circumstance, images shot by the web camera can only show the user's face in top views. When the conventional web camera is placed on the desk, the camera module is located lower than the user's face. Under this circumstance, images shot by the web camera can only show the user's face in bottom views. That is, a horizontal position of the camera module of the conventional web camera is unchangeable so the camera module cannot be adjusted to locate at the user's eye level and images shot by the conventional web camera cannot show the user's face in eye level views.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a web camera with position adjustment function to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.